


A New Development

by SamuelJames



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Omniscient POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don discovers that Colby wants more from their relationship. Written as new Dom/sub relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Development

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: A New Development_   
>  _Pairing: Don/Colby_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Don discovers that Colby wants more from their relationship. Written as new Dom/sub relationship_   
>  _Notes: Written for the Numb3rs Kink Meme Prompt was Don/Colby - dom Don orders sub Colby to masturbate and watches._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

It had all started when Colby left his computer logged on. Don had gone for a run and when he got back to Colby’s headed upstairs to take a shower. He called down to Colby that he wanted to check his e-mails. The internet was open on a page of a guy in a blindfold with his hands tied behind his back kneeling in a room. Another guy was dripping candle wax on him. Don didn’t mean to snoop but he checked the bookmarks and was a little intimidated by some of the things Colby had saved. He clicked on one of videos, wow that looked painful. Did Colby imagine hurting or being hurt? Don usually topped but not exclusively. Colby seemed happy enough fucking him but he usually waited for Don to initiate things. Did that mean he wanted Don to do that to him? They’d only been together two months, maybe he just wasn’t confident making the first move yet.

Don wasn’t too adventurous when it came to sex. Did Colby want this kind of relationship and if he did, could Don provide it? The guys in the video seemed to like what they were doing but he didn’t want to hurt Colby. He wasn’t sure how to even begin that conversation. They had sucked and fucked each other and now he was embarrassed over the thought of talking. He left the monitor on and called Colby. When Colby came upstairs he looked at Don who gestured to the monitor.

“Sorry, just wanted to check my e-mails.”

He expected Colby might be angry but instead he blushed and stumbled over his words.

“Sorry, Don, I thought you were going for a shower. You weren’t meant to see that.”

“Calm down, Colby, it’s okay. I jerk off too. I shouldn’t have snooped but those videos. Is that what you’re looking for?”

Colby sat on the bed, cursing himself for not turning off the computer earlier. “Porn is a fantasy, Don. I like being told what to do. I like some pain, not as extreme as some of those.”

Don sat beside him on the bed. “So when you watch that do you imagine someone doing that to you?”

Colby shook his head. “I imagine how good it feels for them. Things like wax, it’s not something I’d want to try but to see the reaction. That’s what I like.”

“I know I’m your boss but work and us are separate things. I’m not sure I can do what you’re asking,” said Don uncertainly. “I don’t think I could hurt you or make you do anything.”

“It’s not about making me do anything I don’t want. It’s about you making the choices. Like you deciding if we’re going to have sex and me making sure you’re happy. You need to de-stress too.” Colby was nervous but Don hadn’t left yet, hopefully a good sign.

“You’d really be happier if I set the pace and made up rules and stuff?”

“Yes.”

The look on Colby’s face said it all, the hope that Don could give him this. Don kissed him quickly and took Colby’s hand in his. “I can’t promise that I’ll be what you need but we can give it a try.”

Colby’s whole face lit up with his smile, “thank you.”

“I’ll have to think about rules and stuff. Find out how this works. Obviously I’ve heard of dom/sub relationships but I don’t know a whole lot about them. It seems to be associated with whips and chains. I need to know what you like and don’t like.”

“I’ll tell you,” said Colby happily.

“I’d like you to show me. Touch yourself for me.”

Colby looked a little hesitant but stood up anyway. He took a tube of lube from the nightstand. Don crossed the room and sat in the computer chair. Colby took off his top and sat on the bed. He looked at Don and rubbed his chest a little. He pinched one of his nipples and then stopped feeling embarrassed.

“It’s okay, Colby, you can stop if you want but it’s just you and me here. Nothing to be ashamed of. You’re doing great.”

Colby smiled at the reassurance from Don. He pinched both nipples this time, quite hard. He held the pinch for a short while before letting go. “I like the pain, they’re very sensitive.”

Don watched Colby’s fingers as he flicked and rubbed the now hardened nipples. “How much pain?”

“Enough to hurt but not to injure. I like to do this for a while, fantasize. I like to go slow if I’m not rushed for time. My nails are never very long so sometimes I’ll use the teeth of a comb to scrape them a little. Biting is good too sometimes but can’t do that by myself.” Colby’s hands were moving as he talked. He slid one hand down over the front of his pants and palmed his erection. Don was surprised that Colby wasn’t more embarrassed. It was so nice to watch but he would have felt extremely awkward if Colby had wanted to watch him.

“Could you tell me some of your fantasies?”

Colby looked at him, “you’re in some of them, you sure I won’t freak you out?”

“I’m sure, not here to judge. You look so gorgeous like this, touching yourself for me.”

Colby’s smile seemed half shy and half pleased. He slid a hand inside his pants and touched his cock. The other hand slid across his abs. “Used to wonder what you looked like under your clothes. Your ass in jeans, God if you could see yourself, Don.” Colby moved and took off his pants and boxers. Don shifted ever so slightly in his chair. Colby stroked his cock slowly, “we’d be out in the field and I’d screw up my report. You’d call me into your office and made me redo it. You’d kiss me after everyone left, touch me and then fuck me from behind as I leaned over your desk.”

Colby poured some lube into his hand and continued stroking. “Used to think about you keeping me late so we could have sex. You’d make me wait when you were in a late meeting. I’d be kneeling in your office. You’d come in and tie your tie around my wrists so I’d have to suck you without using my hands. You’d praise me when I got it right.” Colby’s strokes were getting faster now and Don was hard from Colby’s monologue on desires. Colby stilled his movements for a moment. He lay back on the bed, legs spread and used a finger to circle his hole. “We haven’t tried rimming, don’t even know if you like it but fantasy Don does. If I’d been good you’d spend ages kissing me and licking me.” He pushed one finger inside him, “Don you look so amazing, face flushed the way it is now. When I got to kiss you and touch you it was better than the fantasies.”

Don wasn’t sure how this was supposed to go. Was he allowed tell Colby just how turned on he was? Fuck it they could decide on the rules later. “You’re beautiful, Colby, weird word for a guy but I could look into your eyes forever.”

Colby used a little more lube and now stretched himself open with two fingers. He stroked his cock with his other hand and closed his eyes allowing Don’s voice to wash over him.

“I’m so turned on now, Colby, just from watching you and listening to you talk. To know that you trust me and to hear all those dirty thoughts is such a thrill. Maybe we can try out some of those things together. Keep going Colby, touch yourself for me. Want to see you come, watch the look on your face as you orgasm. So beautiful like this, must be close now. Imagine it’s my hand touching you. Imagine those fingers inside you are mine, prepping you for my cock. You look so lovely, legs spread wide so I can see. Going to touch you and kiss you when you’re done. I’m so hard just for you.”

Colby’s hands moved frantically now and he let out a huge breath as he came. Don gave him some wipes for clean up and kissed Colby slowly. Colby opened his mouth to Don’s tongue and he kissed him back until they needed air.

“Thanks, Don, thought all this might scare you off.”

Don smiled, “not getting rid of me that easily. Us FBI guys are made of stern stuff. I’ll do some research, we’ll agree some rules and see where we go from here.”

“It felt so good to know you were enjoying it too. Want me to get you off?”

Don smirked, “yes please if you don’t care that I’m all sweaty.”

Colby shrugged, “not a problem, I can just join you in the shower.”

“Oh yeah,” said Don as he undressed. It took just a few strokes from Colby to make him come and they both enjoyed their shower.


End file.
